dire wolf
by Mistress1296
Summary: Bella is more then a werewolf she a dire wolf wanted to to leave her for pack for a new life a human life. A long the way she found Edward Cullen we'd they find out her secret will they accept her or turn her always to the pack.
1. Chapter 1

**don't own twilight but this story and character I make I do own**

The mountains was a ruff challenge especially to those who was not yet use to it. The more expensive wolves try to guide the inexpensive one to patrol some of the edge of their home. These creature was more then just werewolves they were they was different stronger, faster, bigger,and smarter. While the werewolves ancestors was on the wolf there was from the dire wolf. Though there dire wolf line dead out millennium ago there's descendants learn to adapt to change better then the werewolf did. Unlike werewolves they can change there size different forms to match what they need the most. The smaller form the one more like the wolf was to make sure that no one was to ever questions their essential. To the form that most of there kind use Is the form their dire wolf ancestors use to have it also the form they first turn into after the first change. And the last the one that make full six werewolves look like pups there battle mode not only the size but the marking on the fur show the difference between the most the two.

While the werewolves was mostly know as a legend the were dire wolf (wdw or just dire wolf) was heard from ever. It show how well they keep their secret form the rest of the world. The dire wolf grow there pack along the way some was born others was bitten but as long the make it though there fire change they was as worthy to the eyes of the pack.

Though all the dire wolf love the connection the pack has to offer some wanted out of the pack and there ways of life. The alpha was going to allow it so long as there link with the pack never truly dead. Mostly one because she never have the choice never know what she gotten into before the bit take holes. No longer the human she once was wanted to break from the pack wanted as much distance as can possible be. There all knew that it couldn't last but allow her need to be free from pack for a little time at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Swan was going to live with her farther Charlie Swan after all these years. All he knew was that Bella living with a friend then her mother travel with her new husband. Even her mother questions Bella wanting to move here when she love living with her friends. They never knew that her friends change her life forever, and once she hits a certain age she'll have to say goodbye.

Forks was a better choice then just traveling with her mother Renee and Phil Dwyer. She was going need to change telling her dad she into hiking now. Charlie got Bella already enrolled for school and she was starting tomorrow morning. So long as she hide her secret she can live with been around humans it why she came. Still she wander how long would it last her wolf half would soon want the pack. Since Charlie was family it helps easy the wolf some. Unless she was to take a mate it won't less and Bella didn't want to turn anyone and have to hope that a human would interest both sides of her to want in mate with.

Bella pov

When I made it to school in my truck that my dad bought it was before class started. Already I knew I would the local gossip by the way the Mrs. Cope behavior. When I left the office the scent of something sweet came to me vampire it wasn't often I ran into their kind. We let the werewolf deal with them and the few who ran into the pack as destroy for hunting humans on our land. I wonder if they was trying to play the human roll as well.

I expect gossip what I didn't was the fact that these boys want a date with me. It not only annoy me but my wolf as well just guy looking for a new toy to show off. I was hit with scent in for some reason it was different from those I came a cross before. It was better one of the vampire scent make me want to find it I wasn't sure why though maybe curiosity.

Edward pov

The new scent was strange but wonderful way it helps easy it burn that usually there. I wanted to search for that scent but knew I had to hold back unless I would draw attention to myself. The monster in me roar and struggle against my will more then normal. My family scene the change in me though they could smell the scent it didn't call to them like it did me.

'Edward get a grip on yourself we don't need you losing control over a scent' Jasper though came to me as well as a way of come. It was unlike me to go after a scent along and it wasn't the normal thirst that came over. I wanted to find that scent to protect it cherish it and never let go. My entire been demand that I look for it for her the creature correct. Find her she need us and you can't keep me lock forever. I will find her, I will have her, she will be mine whether or not you want it. The creature inside me purr I was shocked it never took too much of my control before.

" Edward did you found your mate? "Alice asked me I nodded. It was all I could do I was struggling to stay in seat. Emmet had to grip me to keep me there.

"Can you hold off just a litter bit longer before you try to find your mate?. You don't know what you would do if you lose control. You the scent she not a vampire you could scary her away or harm her. Then what would you do have to come with agreement otherwise nether side of you benefit and mist make it worse if she rejected you just by acting like this" Alice said

Find her now otherwise I'll look myself. Then you would scary her away I reminded. I just down either way she will be mine. Then she will hate you just taking that choice away. Are you will to go though that? That stop the creature he wanted her but he also wanted her affection more finally court her. When I find I can agree to that but I would give her fair warning as I court her. The monster grow but agree it was the best choice we could make together she's close he purr.

Just then the door to the cafeteria open the same scent as before came in stronger. I turn looking to the one that my other half wanted so badly thinking that she will just like all the others. He grow that she isn't like these heard creatures. I ignored him but I can see she was beautiful. Her pale and her brown hair that flows down her back in on silky waves lovely chocolate brown eyes. I found myself enchanted by them as she graceful moved to sit with some human friends of hers. She move like a confined hunter every step measure and precise. The creature purr the only thing holding him back is the agreement to wait she lovely. I couldn't deny that I try reading her though but found I couldn't. What harder I will help. Usually we didn't need to work hard together to read anyone it came natural this is only giving half though. We might not hear all her but some is better then none. I agree that though I could get says sweet things about her personal.

I was pull out of trying to find out her thoughts when she asked. "When did he turn you down" said her voice was like bell chime. My family laugh and I realized she asked Jessica that question. Before I can stay anything thing the bell ring telling us to go to class.

I was seating in class in when she came in coming to sit by me. The monster purr tempt to forget our agreement and take her home now. I hold myself back class glaring with self hated. She look at me then fear took over and she turn she look away scary. That stop the creature he wanted to hold there and then to reassure of his love for their mate but that could happen the bell ring. She was up in out of the door as fast as can.

I left out Emmet had to come in drag me to our last class.

 **Thanks all of you for the support and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**please review**

Bella pov

I left the room as fast as I could it was just to tense I couldn't raise changing. I did want to blow my clove because of some vampire but I will not ran away from here. I didn't want to go back to the pack all because of one vampire. I didn't know he even know about me but it put me on edge he didn't seem to mad with me for a spite second. I was almost like he was going to confess something. But what was the question I signed I wanted to go for a ran. The only thing stopping me is the humans and the fact that if the vampires do know about me there soon find out. My best option now was to avoid them mainly the one who sit besides me. I'll have to back to the office later I can class then I want have to see them into launch. With that though in mind I hurry off to my next class gym the most boring thing here.

Edward pov

I stuck in my last class wanting to leave the room so bad. ' Find her' I signed the creature wanted more then everything to go to his mate. This was not going to be easy we already started badly on her affection that think he should let her go. 'Never she's mine she just doesn't know it yet.' The creature growl out.

"Yes. Because after the way she ran out class to get away from us help." I told him back. This was getting us nowhere after all there years we couldn't claim our mate. She was already scare and if I come out as a vampire she want to run away more. 'Once the claim is there she want hide forever ' the creature purr at his own thoughts. " Then what she's ran away more not everyone take being as easy as you might think" I shoot back. 'She'll learn to get over it and in time she'll feel the same way' the creature said back even though he had his doubt his own claims. I couldn't fault him because falling madly in love with your mate is as easy as falling off a cliff. Not letting myself love her will be pulling myself up a Cliffside with no more then mortal strength. I knew he want let her go so soon after finding her. We have a week off I can court whit out the other human interfering with us. The creature purr at my thoughts 'staring to see things my way then' he asked. " It be more of a pain to deal with you besides some else can deal with you now." I said 'The same as you' the said amuse at the thought. I didn't that way going happen she might be the creature mate it didn't mean I will love her just that I can't harm or hate her. The creature didn't say anything thing he didn't need to. There was never any guarantee feel the same way that I will love in some way.

"Edward". That was Alice though "she going to change schedule as soon as school end" Alice told me.

When the school bell rang I quickly left to the office to stop any chance my mate have of avoiding me. It didn't matter if we had an agreement the creature would take her away from her human life if we couldn't court her. It best to have any chances of an whose disasters avoided because of an fragile mate bond.

Bella pov

I argue to leave my class with the vampire in it. When the scent of more then one vampire enter the room. " Never mind then thank you for your time" I said leaving out as fast as a 'human' can. Immediately the scent came back walking a little behind me now the parking lot was empty. Besides the three vampire was near the car two more behind me with all the human around before my scent would behind now there knew I was something else. I quickly hurry to jeep upset didn't bring my car from the pack here it'll make getting away humanly easy. Before I can open the door one of the vampire behind me was by my side holding it close.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward pov

Seeing that there was only one human in that office made it clear she wasn't human. Now in this empty lot any doubt that she's human went away. The creature was instantly by her side closing the door he purr. " So it clear to me your not human what are you then?" he asked completely happy he doesn't have to hind. She tents no doubt she knew already what we were but what was she?

"Right now I have better things to be doing then be around vampires. Now please go away."

"Considering you're on our territory that not how this work" Rosalie said

"Since we're all trying to pretend to be human we shouldn't be at each other throats. Mainly the vampires in this situation." She said

"You seem to know what we are but what you. Care to return the favorite." Jasper said

"Let get ship to introduce instead" Alice said

"Already know your name, and I am sure you know mine as well. Let just go on to ignore each other until we all leave." Bella said

"I'm a fear my love I can't ignore you. "the creature purr making the situation even more tend. Since she already knows about vampires she's know that some of us can't willing choose our mates. The chocolate brown eyes look in the pitch black eyes of the creature then flash to icy blue eyes challenging.

Bella pov

This just became worst Edward Cullen all but said we were mates. From what little I knew of vampire not all get to choose their mate, but the creature inside of them did. From the sheer black eyes his just chose me. My wolf side woke 'compare to the humans he not bad, but I'll wander why wait so long they don't do that.' She-wolf said. " Most likely because of the human scent. Our farther is human after all we are just more hinder because of it." I told her back it was to easy to see her interest. 'could you blame me most vampire choose their mates. Perhaps you could consider the chance of one.' She-wolf said. She always desire the mate bond, but never did anyone from the pack or these human interested her. I can feel her response to the mate bond reaching out to strengthen it.

No one pov

The mate bond was only half complete now both the creature and She-wolf setting down. They know it wasn't fully done or stable. It was up to their other halfs to finish it by accepting the other as lover. It was rare that mate bonds was fully complete since it wasn't guarantee both half will love the other. The creature and She-wolf know their other halfs needed time to get use to the fact they couldn't choose another. It wasn't possible now that the bond was there they wouldn't allow that to happen.

Edward pov

Once we got back Carlisle and Esme was there already. They immediately knew what was wrong with me.

"You find your mate didn't you?" Carlisle sad

"Yes" was the only response to that then it all came crushing down I can't find another. I can't blame Bella either because she had is little choice as I did.

"She a dire wolf name Bella Swan "Alice said when it was clear I wouldn't be much help up in that front.

I tone them all out feeling a rush of despair. That only came when it became clear that I have a mate bond.

FLASH BACK

"Carlisle I need to speak with you" I said

"What I'd it?" Carlisle asked

"I noticed that in your thoughts you never seen divided.

"What do you mean?" said Carlisle

"That it don't seem to have two separate half fighting together. Like part of you that don't have controls. And yet another half that pushed again your wish unless their there a compromise. Its seem that the others don't have problem, and yet I meet others few as they are that do." I explains

"It seem son that you are one of the very few that had a mate bond. It a type if been that has a prefect other that won't be significant with less. It would be harder for you to find love. Though the bond find your perfect match there no guarantee it a two way love."Carlisle asked

Flash back end

Since that day it became harder to fight against my other half. It like he had no mortal comprehension. And made it hard to control myself it took sheer will power to get my level of control now. Thanks fully the others didn't have the same problem I have. They already have there mates and most certainly didn't need more control problem then they got now.

"Edward I'm so happy for you" Esme said she wanted me to happy after all this time of been a long.

"Thanks you but the bond is only half complete" I said

" I sure that you would find some common ground. You'll have an eternity to get to know other." Esme respond

I was happy about my family joy for me ,but still we were two complete opposite. If the only thing keeping us together is the bond only time will tell if it would work out.

 **thanks for all those to follow and the few who review**


End file.
